


Strictly Business... Or Not

by DreamWeaver14



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Niall, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nashton - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Niall, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaver14/pseuds/DreamWeaver14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically pure smut in which Ashton and Niall are Porn Stars, Niall has never bottomed before and Ash has never had sex with another guy.</p><p>Shameless Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrygirl4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygirl4/gifts).



It was Ashton’s first time shooting with another guy, and saying he was nervous was the understatement of the year.  He was used to solo play and het scenes so this was completely out his ballpark, and from what he’d heard the other bloke had been doing slash scenes his entire career, so yeah he was a bit self conscious about how this would pan out.  His entire sexuality was balanced on this one interaction, so really who could blame him for being nervous?

“Ashton,” The director called and the curly-haired boy gulped, “We need you on set,” and just like that any confidence the 19 year old had managed to muster up went down the drain.  He rose from his chair reluctantly and mentally cursed himself for having to the director that he was cool with whatever the balding man had planned, because now he was in the middle of an existential crisis.

Ashton walked out onto the set, a set of burgundy walls with fake windows made up the framework of the room, with a large bed covered in black linen.  The mahogany bed posts had been polished to perfection and there were small candles scattered around the makeshift room.  Ashton sighed as he looked down at his outfit, one that would soon be shed in front of cameras, and wondered what in the hell had lead him to becoming a porn star.  Maybe it was the horrific debt the would have come with college or perhaps it was just that little inner voice that had said it would be a great idea, whatever it was he was very much so regretting it.

“Hey, you’re Ashton, right?” a thick Irish accent inquired, causing Ashton to turn, looking for the source of the voice, “Over here, love,” the voice chuckled, and there stood Niall Horan, otherwise know as the man whom Ashton was being paid to fuck.

“Uh, yeah, and you must be Niall,” Ashton said quietly, whilst extending his hand for the Irish lad to shake.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

Before Niall could respond, the two co-stars were called over by the director to go over the plot of the scene.  It was to be romantic, yet sincere without becoming too cliche.  Both boys sighed, then chuckled at their simultaneous reactions.  “See, you already have some chemistry going on,” the director said jokingly, his eyes wrinkling as he smiled a toothy grin.

“Shall we begin?” Niall asked, gesturing toward the bed, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

“We shall,” Ashton chuckled, thankful that the other lad was just as laid back as he was himself.  

The two made their way toward the large bed, stopping at the foot of it and waiting for their cue.  After they were given the go-ahead, they began the process of leisurely undressing each other.  It was as though Niall could see the tension in Ashton’s hazel eyes because as he unbuttoned the taller boys shirt he leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I know you’re nervous, love, but you need to relax and let yourself enjoy this while it lasts.”  The words ghosted over Ashton’s skin causing him to shiver and Niall practically purred at the reaction the younger boy had to his words.  “Good boy,” the elder praised as Ashton’s body relaxed under his fingers.  Niall moved his lips from the younger boys ear to mouth and nip at his jaw and throat, earning himself a deep pleasured groan.  Ashton threaded his fingers through the shorter boys quiffed blonde hair tugging gently before massage his fingers into Niall's scalp causing the Irish boy to whimper against the sensitive skin of his throat.

“Do you mind if we take this to the bed?” Ashton purred, pulling Niall’s face up so he could look the older boy in the eyes.  Niall simply smiled softly, nodding as he leaned into Ashton stealing another heated kiss from the curly haired boy as they stumbled toward the large bed.  Ashton lifted Niall into his arms, setting the blonde boy on the bed before scurrying up the mattress to hover over the shorter lad.  

“Wanna make you feel good,” Niall muttered pushing Ashton so that he rolled onto his back.

“Cut!” The director yelled, causing the boys to pull away from each other.  “Niall we’ve gone over this a thousand times, you know that you are supposed to be bottoming.  I know it’s new to you, not being the one in control, but you need to follow the script,” The man bellowed, scrubbing a large hand over his pale face.

“I’m well aware of the fact that I’m bottoming,” Niall retorted, “I was just trying to help Ashton relax a bit and have a little fun,” he pouted, sitting up on the bed to look at the balding man.

“Just stick to the script, okay?” the director replied curtly.  “Now get back into position,” he snapped.  Niall laid back on the bed, allowing Ashton to hover over him once again just in time for the director to call out, “Action!”

Now it was Ashton’s turn to try and help Niall loosen up.  “So you’ve never bottomed before?” he asked softly, nipping at Niall’s ear lobe causing the older boy to let out a breathy moan.

“I’ve bottomed as many times as you’ve fucked another bloke up the arse,” Niall hissed, “So yes, this is my first time too, at least for this.”

“Not to sound weird, but I’m kinda glad I get to be the first,” Ashton mused, trailing kisses down Niall’s neck and chest.  He continued kissing until he reached the older boys nipples, stopping to capture one between his lips, lapping and sucking at the hardening bud while his fingers pinched and rubbed at the other.

“Fuck,” Niall whimpered, struggling to form a coherent enough thought to reply to Ashton’s statement.  “‘M glad you’re the first, too,” he mumbled, his body arching into Ashton’s intoxicating touch.  “Holy shit!” Niall hissed when Ashton let his teeth scrape over his sensitive nub as he pulled away.

“Uh. I- uh, I might need you to like kind of tell me what to do, because I’ve never done this before,” Ashton muttered in embarrassment as he kissed and licked his way down Niall’s toned abdomen.

“Ahhh,” Niall groaned as Ashton took his length in his hand, stroking him hesitantly.  “Use your mouth, please,” he begged, bucking up into Ashton’s fist.

Ashton made sure to keep eye contact with the whining boy as he pressed a chaste kiss to the head of his dick before tipping his head to lick a fat stripe up the underside of Niall’s thick length.  “Like this?” Ashton asked cockily as he took Niall’s length into his mouth bobbing his head, slowly taking more in with each movement.  Niall nodded shakily in response, only to whine when Ashton pulled off abruptly, “No I want to hear you, need to know how good I’m making you feel,” the younger boy hissed before taking Niall’s length back into his mouth as far as he could manage.  Niall let out a deep, shaky groan when Ashton hummed around his dick, the vibrations causing a familiar heat to pool low in his stomach.

“Ash- fuck, Ashton, ‘m gonna come,” Niall cried out, his hips stuttering up into Ashton’s mouth, causing tears to form in the tan boys eyes as gagged on Niall’s dick.  He pulled off and coughed before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Not yet, love,” Ashton mused, pulling Niall into a crushing kiss, his fingers knotting in the pale boys blonde locks.  “Gonna make you fall apart first,” he muttered, tipping Niall’s head to the side as he suckled a dark mark into the pale expanse of Niall’s creamy throat.  

“Oh fuck,” Niall cried out, his hips grinding up against Ashton’s, his actions drawing a throaty moan from the taller boy.  

Ashton went suddenly still as he muttered in a small voice, “Ni, c’mon you gotta tell me what comes next,” his lips tickling the skin of the blonde boys neck.

“Fingers, I need your fingers, Ash,” Niall whined, his head tipping back against the pillows as Ashton trailed his hand. down the older boys side.

“Okay,” Ashton whispered as the director called ‘cut’ and someone handed him a small bottle of what he assumed to be lube.  He didn’t even bother waiting for ‘action’ to be called before undoing the cap on pouring so of the sticky liquid onto his fingers.  He slicked his fingers up before reaching down and fumbling to find Niall’s tight hole.  Silently, he circled one of his large fingers over the twitching ring of muscles, leaning up to capture Niall’s lips before beginning to gently push his finger into Niall.

“Ow,” Niall hissed, pulling away from Ashton’s mouth as he clenched his jaw at the sharp stretch he felt.  Ashton stilled instantly, his free hand coming up to brush the hair from Niall's face.  “Okay,” Niall whimpered, his eyes opening to meet Ashton's concerned gaze.  The younger boy nodded as he slowly continued easing his finger into Niall’s tight heat.  After giving the boy below him a moment to adjust, Ashton began to move his finger in short, shallow thrusts, trying to help Niall adjust to the feeling.  After a few minutes Niall let out a soft moan before breathily pleading, “More, please Ash, I need more.”

“Are you sure?” Ashton breathed, pressing his lips to the point of Niall’s hip.  “We can go as slow as you need, love, there’s no need to rush.”

“Fuck, Ashton, please just give me another,” Niall cried, his hips stuttering back to meet his hand.

“As you wish,” Ashton said softly, pulling out far enough to slip a second finger in alongside the first.  He winced at the sharp whine Niall let out and the way the older boys face scrunched up in discomfort.  “Are you okay?” Ashton asked quietly, once his fingers were knuckle deep inside the boy below him.

“Just gimme a sec,” Niall panted, before asking in a slightly embarrassed tone, “Ca-can you try like curling your fingers?  I know it-” Niall words were cut off as he sucked in a sharp breath while Ashton curled his fingers, “Oh,” he sighed.

“Does it feel better?” Ashton asked curiously, continuing to curl and uncurl his fingers as he began to slowly thrust his fingers.

“Yeah, feels really good,” Niall groaned. “Oh, fuck,” He cried out, arching off the bed when Ashton’s fingers brushed over his prostate.  “Right there, Ash,” he panted, moans tumbling from his lips as he rocked back on the younger boys fingers.  “Try a third,” Niall gasped, feeling the extra stretch as Ashton obeyed his request.

“Can I try something?” Ashton asked hesitantly, his eyes clouded with lust.

“Depends,” Niall chirped in response, his chest heaving as he let Ashton scissor him open.

“Well, like, do you you think you’d be up for cumming, uh, more than once?” The Aussie boy stammered, refusing to meet Niall’s icy blue eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I can handle that,” Niall breathed and Ashton’s face lit up a gleeful grin overtaking his lips.

“Awesome,” He replied cheerily, before leaning down to take one of Niall’s nipples between his teeth biting gently as he repeatedly stroked the shorter boys prostate with his long fingers.  And Niall had never felt an orgasm start so unexpectedly, but the feeling of Ashton’s fingers relentlessly milking his sensitive bundle of nerves and his teeth scraping his sensitive nub had him cumming in hot strips over his stomach.  Niall was still reeling when Ashton’s mouth left his nipple, the younger boy shuffling down to lap the cum from his stomach.  The sight alone was enough to get Niall half-hard again.

“Ash,” Niall said, still panting for breath, “‘M ready.”

“Okay,” Ashton breathed, placing a soft kiss on Niall’s swollen lips as he slipped his fingers out of the boy's tight hole.  He reached down, slathering his dick with lube before lining himself up with Niall’s little hole.  Ashton’s hands found Niall’s and he tangled their fingers together as he eased into the Irish boy slowly.  He kissed away Niall’s tears as the older boy winced at the burn of the stretch.  “Shh, babe.  I’ve got you,” Ashton murmured, peppering Niall’s pale face with little kisses once he was fully seated inside of him.

“Move, please,” Niall whined, shifting in discomfort.  Ashton was quick to comply, pulling out slightly and offer Niall short, shallow thrusts and unknowingly hitting the older boys prostate over and over again.  “Faster,” Niall panted, “Harder.”  Ashton pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, his tan hips slapping against Niall’s pale bum.

“Shit,” Ashton groaned, his head dropping to rest in the crook on Niall’s neck.  “You’re so tight,” he hissed, his warm breath ghosting over Niall’s skin causing him to shiver.  He could feel Niall’s hard cock against his stomach and was determined to drag a second climax from the boy as he snaked a hand down to Niall’s sensitive cock, gripping it tightly as he stroked the boy quickly, trying to pull him over the edge before he finished himself.  

“Oh,” Niall's moan was high-pitched and needy as his hips struggled to meet Ashton’s punishing thrusts and still fuck up into his fist at the same time.  “‘M close,” he cried his eyes squeezing shut as he panted for breath.

“Open your eyes,” Ashton commanded, “I wanna see you fall apart.”  Niall obeyed his eyes snapping open as an animalistic groan slipped past his lips, his hips stilling as he came over Ashton’s fist, eyelids fluttering as he fought to keep them open.  Somehow holding eye contact with Ashton proved to intensify every sensation that was running through Niall.  His walls tightened around Ashton, milking the younger boys orgasm from him as he cried out.

“Ash,” Niall whispered, capturing the curly-haired boys lips in a slow and passionate kiss, “That was amazing.”  Ashton simply offered him a blinding smile in response, but Niall knew he felt the same.

“That’s a wrap!” The director yelled, but this time the boys didn’t pull apart.

“Let me take you out for dinner,” Ashton said quietly, his lips brushing against Niall’s.  A content smile was hanging on his lips as he nuzzled into the older boy.

“Okay,” Niall chuckled, pulling the younger boy down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the first story I've written that was pure smut xD


End file.
